


Literal Pedophile Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Extremely Underage, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Newborn Children, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Linda was a pedophile. Linda died. Now, she's in a weird type of heaven that allows her to do whatever she pleases.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164





	Literal Pedophile Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no offense to religious people, this is purely a work of fiction.

Linda didn’t remember much at the moment, but she had a wild guess that she was dead. The last thing she remembered was walking out of a bar on her twenty-first birthday into the street, then there was pain, then darkness, but now everything seemed bright and clean.

“Hey there!”

She looked over and saw a cheery, skinny guy smiling at her. He was wearing all white and had a sunny disposition. Just being around him made Linda feel absolute contentment.

“Where am I?”

“Well, heaven of course!”

Linda was heavily confused as to why she was there.

“But, but I-How do I of all people deserve to be in heaven?”

The man tilted his head in slight perplexment. “Why wouldn’t you be?”

“Because I’m a-a-“

“Pedophile?”

Linda looked surprised at his answer but nodded. The man seemed to be amused at the idea.

“Oh, we don’t care about that!”

Linda squinted. “You don’t?”

“Oh, gosh no! In fact, it’s actually praised up here in heaven.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously! Before I died, I was the oldest out of nine brothers. And guess what? I masturbated to them all every night!”

Linda shook her head, utterly confused about the situation she was now in.

“Incest is acceptable here too? What kind of heaven is this?”

“The best kind of heaven. It’s for pedophiles who have never acted upon their urges. God rewards them by giving them a place where they can finally give in to their desires.”

Linda’s eyes widened. “You mean I can?”

“Yes indeed.” The man smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Please, follow me.”

Linda followed the man and as she walked, she saw other people, along with children. All were doing lewd acts. There was an old man, probably died of old age, and he had a little girl, no older than seven, bouncing up and down on his dick. There was another old man, around the same age as the last one, who was getting fucked in the ass by an eleven-year-old boy.

There were countless others: men and women of all ages and children of all ages, ranging from newborns to young teens. She could feel herself getting aroused as she continued to follow the man in front of her.

“Are you sure God is okay with all of this?”

“Absolutely, dear one. He has a harem of sorts compiled of young boys and girls of all ages himself.”

Linda felt astonished. Never could she have imagined that all of the hiding she’d done would pay off. She was now happy that she held back from touching the neighborhood boys back when she had that babysitting job.

Soon they arrived at a tall, immaculate mansion, with four stories and a pretty garden in front.

“Is this supposed to be for me?”

“Yes indeed. Most who die as young as you get pity from the lord. He tries to make your experience in heaven as good as possible.”

The man opens the door and within the home, Linda saw fancy furniture and decorations everywhere. But upon closer inspection, she noticed the paintings on the walls had graphic and arousing images, such as a mother getting fucked in all three holes by her triplet toddlers, a nurse giving a newborn a blowjob, and many more that made Linda shiver.

She walked around the house some more before she heard a small voice.

“Hello!”

A little boy, no older than six, stood right in front of her. The first thing she noticed was that he was completely naked.

“Can you help me? My pee-pee is hard and I don’t know what to do. Can you do something to make it feel better.”

This was Linda’s ultimate fantasy, and the boy was perfect as well. A cute little blond boy with a big cock. She looked back at the man who was helping her around and he just smiled.

“The Lord knows what your heaven looks like. So he gives you whatever you want.” The man backed out of the house, but before he closed the door, he said some parting words.

“Enjoy what the good Lord has given you here. You’re now able to have everything you’ve ever wanted. I’ll speak to you later.”

When he left, Linda turned to look at the boy in front of her, his face slightly pouty and his erection about eight inches long. With a smile, she bent down and wrapped her lips around his long member. The moans leaving his mouth were, unsurprisingly, heavenly to Linda’s ears. It was better than any feeling in the world, and she couldn’t wait to have a six-year-old in her pussy.

She stripped off only her skirt and panties and impaled herself onto the massive dick. She expected it to hurt a bit, but she only felt pleasure. The boy grabbed onto her and she bounced herself on his cock while still standing. Both let out moans good enough to be in a porno.

Linda felt full with a little boy dick buried in her pussy. She felt herself cum on the dick and he came soon after, but the good Lord made it possible for her to not feel sore and for the boys around here to always be hard.

After she was done with this boy, which wasn’t for a while, she explored the house some more, cum dripping from her pussy. In the second story, she found a nursery, with plenty of newborn babies. Another fantasy of hers. She gave a wicked smile and went to one of the cribs. In it, she found a happy baby boy, naked and erect. He gave a happy little gurgle as she stroked his soft cheek.

The hand quickly found its way to the penis, small and delectable. She gave the boy a handjob and he had no complaints. He didn’t fuss one bit, he just gave tiny, happy whimpers. Seeing as she could do whatever she wanted now, she brought her mouth to his dick and sucked. She moaned around the tiny member and reached down to rub her clit. She sucked and sucked until the baby boy came into her mouth, and she enjoyed the salty taste.

Every room she went to there was another fantasy, and she was happy every second.

Maybe dying was a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm inspired to write a story about a nurse in a nursery. So expect that at some point.


End file.
